The Shadow Chaser
by Riddle Legacy
Summary: Time Travel : 30 years old Harry Potter received a gift that pulled him through time and landed his ass on that fateful Halloween night 1981. And got into trouble...very big and nasty trouble. Full Summary inside. Hp/Lv . Harry will be dark later!
1. Prologue

Author : Cross the Shadow Chaser (short for Cross)

**Warning** : Amnesia! Harry, Time Travel. Will be Dark!Harry (on later but still dark)

'_Hayden Walker_' – Italics like this means thoughts

- Hayden Walker – This is talking

/Hayden Walker/ - Like this means Parseltongue

Pairing : Hp/Lv (There'll be another person with Harry but I cannot tell you, but I will make a poll vote for it)

This story based on JKR, there will be some changes, I'm not a good writer, so I think some characters will be "a little bit" OCC (like Snape or Voldemort). But I will try my best anyway

Oh I need to remind you guys that there's no Beta-Reader in my story. 'Cause I'm too much lazy to find one, I know that there are many mistakes, grammar or spelling wrong. Well…I will try my best to write a nice story

**Summary :**

13 years after Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. Harry Potter had a new life, a new family with his wife Ginny Potter. But that's not what it seems, what could be worse that a gift was sent to him and pulled him through the time, Harry landed his ass on that fateful Halloween night 1981. What could be worse that Harry Potter trapped in his 7 years old form (That means there are 2 "Harry Potter" in one world, not AU ok?). What could be MORE worse that Harry bloody Potter aka the-who-lived aka The-Chosen-One lost his bloody memories (Freaking isn't it). What changes will this new "Harry" cause? What happen if the future will never be the same?

Wait!!! Harry still remembered that he **was** a Wizard, he just don't know his name, his family…well that makes the story more interesting, at least that's what I thought

**Disclaimer** : Not mine, I'm just messing with it

This is just a prologue, next one will be…longer than this. Hope so... 

**Next Part** : The Gift, Recollect and Godric Hollow

Oh it reminds me, I wrote this story for a longtime, but its in vietnamese (what a shame). On with the Chapter 19. Here's the link (if you guys can read Vietnamese)

h t t p: / / v n s h a r i n g . n e t / f o r u m / s h o w t h r e a d . p h p ? t = 1 2 4 3 3 1

For the last time : I need a Beta (hope someone will volunteer for this), I don't care much if there are not much reviews, but I just hope that people enjoy reading it.

Ta-ta


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chap 1 **: The Gift, Recollect and Godric Hollow (Part 1)

31 – 10 – 2010

Harry James Potter, 30 years old, Chief of Aurors, is sitting in his office with a face telling that "Please hit me, I'm bored to death right now". It's has been 13 years since Voldemort died, Harry married Ginny and lived happy ever after…Well that's what you thought, shit thing would happen. Somehow that woman just so stubborn, Ginny is a little bit…complicated.

Harry never understands what's wrong with Ginny, but he would not let that bother him, they are married, they must forgiving each other in these situations right? Harry know they often argued after James was born for some little tiny reasons, when they got in a fight, Ginny would packed her cloths and take James along to the Burrow and stayed there for a week, even a moth if she felt like it, sometimes she took Lily and Albus along too, what could be more worse for Harry?

Harry gave a long sighed when he though about that every time. The door was opened by a little employee named Kevin, the little man squeaked:

- Mr. Potter, there is a package for you sir

- Oh lovely, just leave there – Harry slowly said

After 3 hours do nothing and sitting there like a statue, Harry decided to open the beautiful gift wrapped in dark green. It appears to be a normal gift, but something makes Harry feeling isn't right at the moment, but he still opened it anyway. This strange gift had no sender name, but the receiver is to him, how odd... After carefully not to screw the paper-wrap, Harry opened the small box inside and looked in, suddenly everything sinks into darkness

* * *

31-10-1981

A little boy slowly opened in a dark small alley, he rubbed his eyes, and tried to remember what happen, but failed. It seems like the boy forget his name, his family, but the only thing he know that he is a bloody wizard, yes, a wizard can do magic, have a wand, magic books,…

Totally awesome, but weird in many ways, he shifted uncomfortably

Oh well whatever

After half an hour, the boy choose not to find out more about his forgotten memories, maybe he was an orphan escaped from some old and stupid orphanage, but when he got here, he tripped on a rock and hit his head on the ground, lost his bloody memories. Oh what a dry sense of humor he got. The boy smacked his forehead

Anyway back to business, he makes a decision: new indentify, new name, new life. So he named himself Alan Walker, about age…he looked down his small body, maybe 7 or 8 years old. Alan thinks it would be best if he walked around a little bit before make a plan.

Alan know two things : this is Godric Hollow, according to the huge board placed over there, second today is 31-10, Halloween day, if you looked at some kids running or jumping around and wearing costumes you will know

Alan is walking on a cold and dark street. Unexpectedly Alan heard a scream; no it more like a distressing yell from a small house had a beautiful garden in front of it. Alan felt confused and scared. This is Halloween, maybe those people in that house just making another person scared by their "creepy" costumes

Alan walked away from that house quickly, but something urged him to step to the door and opened it. _Oh bloody great, what had he done, now he could be mistaken like a bloody thief or someone else worse_, Alan cursed himself.

(Wait! I don't know how Voldemort breaking into Lily and James's house, blasting the door or slipping inside quietly, I know it's under invisible charm, I still confused that only wizard can see the house or Muggle can see it too? but I changed it anyway, no more charm, Muggle can see it, Voldemort cannot know Alan is a wizard, it will spoil the "fun" *grin*)

But the door was unlocked, Alan surprised at that, and more when there is a black-haired man laid unconscious on the floor. Alan intended to shake the man awake, but another scream caught Alan attention. He ran as fast as he could upstairs, a worried-expression on his face. Alan tried to reach the room that held conversation. When he reached the room, he saw…a red-haired woman and a strange person wore black robe, black hood covered the mysterious person face.

How odd…?

This person… the one that wearing the black robe had a stick in his hand, the red-haired woman begged something, but that person hissed and threats her, a man, Alan corrected himself, by listening to the deep and rich voice, Alan snapped back to the reality, the man pointed it to the woman. Behind them is a cradle with a baby inside.

What the…

Alan intended to interfere. And opened his mouth to speak, when...

* * *

A/N : I know it short, but that's what I got, sorry…Because i'm a very slow author, so i will seperate it into parts, like Epic Solemnity. Anyway the beta-reader, first I would like to thank you everyone that's volunteer for this story. Thank you very much!

This is my conditions for being my beta :

- Never ever complain why did you have to translated that slow

- Never ever complain why did I have to had so much terrible mistakes.

Because I never diligent enough to studying the theory or grammar, but I love to write. I had many ideas for Harry Potter, but I could not write it, I often mad at myself for that. Image it, had many good and creative ideas, but cannot write it, must enjoy it in your head, cannot "express" it to everyone, you want to prove that you're not useless, by writing a story.

- Correct my mistakes, my grammar,...anything that wrong

- Never asking personal questions until you have permission (I know this one is ridiculous)

Please think about it again, I'm from Vietnam, not an English person, I am not a diligent or study well in classes. I tried to be friendly, but hell people never understand that and messing with me. I kicked a boy ass last week for insulted and threw the biology book at my face when the teacher gone for a while. It is very thick, heavy and it's the heaviest book in my subject. Sorry, I am blabbing again…

So think twice before do it.

Ta-ta


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

A/N : Sr i'm kind of busy these days. Yes, it hurts a lot, but somehow i'm glad that i didn't punch him right there. Besides, i don't like to lose control over that problem, and i don't want to be expelled from the school (Ngo Si Lien school)

* * *

_Alan intended to interfere. When he opened his mouth to say,..._

The woman had noticed his presence, turned her head around and said:

- R-run…run a-away from h-here right now, little boy – she stuttered, panic in her voice

The man turned around and sneered :

- Well well well what do we have in here? A Muggle? Those disgusting, filthy, useless, unworthy, dirty Muggle, but they could bring some entertainment for our dark wizards, maybe a Killing Curse for you would be peaceful? No how about a Crucio, I would love to torture you for awhile, hope you could last for…2 minutes

The man said with a malicious voice, making Alan shiver in fear

- Merlin! Please he's just a child, he doesn't know anything!

The woman begged the man, holding his sleeve

- Don't you dare touch me you filthy Mudblood, maybe I will grant you some mercy, after all that's what I promised with…_him_ – The man muttered at the last part - Now get out of my way or you will regret it

The man shoved the woman out of his way, pointed his wand at Alan

'_Merlin's beard, is that man a wizard, then that woman is a wizard, too? Of course he is you stupid, who would carry around a silly wood looks like a chopstick, and point it everywhere, and he definitely is a wizard. Why do I have a feeling that that man doesn't like me at all? And what's his problem with Muggle anyway, he hated Muggles and called them filthy, dirty, useless, etc…etc…_,_ that's not very nice_' – Alan though nervously

- Avada Kedavra! – He hissed, pleased in his voice

A green light shot from his wand

'_Bloody hell, for sure he doesn't like me at all! What the hell is that spell anyway, Avada Kedavra, it sounds so familiar, dude this is so not good, maybe I should just…avoid it_'. Alan ducked and let the green light hit the wall behind

The man hissed angrily and this time he said "Crucio", but the woman had grabbed his wand and pulled it down, the spell hit the floor, he yanked her hair forward and shoved her hard, let her she fell on the floor, and pointed the wand at her.

Alan jumped on the man, used all his strength to push the man on the floor, and at the same time seized the man's wand. They fought each other for a moment, and with a little luck, Alan won, he snatched the wand from the man successfully and regains his balance

_The man rose from the floor slowly, his hood drop, now Alan can saw his mysterious face, well basically he isn't a bad-looking, except his pale skin, his crimson red eyes filled up with rage, he got a handsome features on his face, not bad at all_ - Alan thought and shrugged

- You…How dare you! You filthy, insolent, a lower-rank Muggle like you.... – The red eyes man hissed with furious

- Excuse me? But I am not a…

Alan tried to said that he's not a Mugggle, he doesn't want to dodged spells again, it quite _unpleasant_

- Silence! You impudent brat, now give me the wand – The man interrupted

'_Bloody hell this is just great! Not only i got into trouble but also got mistaken as a Muggle. Why can't anyone listen to him, he's just wanted to said_ **He's not a bloody Muggle**, _how long will it take to say that little tiny speech, 5 seconds? And they just goddamn won't listen to it no matter what. Ugh, come on Alan, be calm, don't yell, it will make this situation more worse, be calm, be patience and wait until a right moment, hope this mess couldn't get any worse_'

- Don't be afraid, son, whatever he said, don't give him that thing - The woman calmly said

- Shut your mouth you filthy woman! Now boy, give me the wand, and you can leave here…_integral_

The man smiled, but his eyes not.

- No don't give it to him; he will kill both of us. _Just hold him another moment, Professor Dumbledore and Aurors will be here in a short while _– The red-haired woman whispered

- You are testing my patience boy. I will repeat it again: **GIVE ME THE WAND**

Then the man used some sort of energy slammed the woman on the wall and hold her there, she struggled but unsuccessfully. And he launched to Alan, his eyes glow dangerous

* * *

**P.S** : Ugh! I hate my spelling, grammar mistakes, it quite _unpleasant_ as you can see =.=. Oh right i forgot, when Voldemort said Alan can leave the house _integral _it means that Alan won't have any missing _body parts_ like arms, legs, or injury, cut, bruises...=]]


	4. A Little Bit Change?

**A/N** : Sorry for the late update.

- I forgot my laptop's password, I've tried many passwords but I failed…miserably. Then 2 weeks later, I finally fixed the problem, but when I opened the new chapter I've already done long time ago. It has been corrupted, broke, and I discovered my laptop contained many dangerous viruses…

So I have to rewrite my chapter, then I tried to remember what I have wrote in that chapter, but I can't remembered a damn thing, even a single word. Then I give up, and I turned lazy… Sorry~

Don't worry, I'm not putting this story on hiatus or stop it.

**Please read this, it's very important :**

I've changed a little bit in this chapter

I think it was absolutely ridiculous when Voldemort attacked Alan with bare hands

Why?

Duhhh, he's a wizard, a powerful dark lord and already mastered the wandless magic, why wasted his strength, his "precious time" on a _child_, a "filthy" _Muggle_, he could have just casted a wandless Stupefy, Crucio or even Avada Kedavra though. It's completely rubbish at that part, but I have realized that problem anyway

So I decided to write it like this. Hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Shadow Chaser~**

* * *

_Then the man used some sort of energy slammed the woman on the wall and hold her there, she struggled but unsuccessfully. And he launched to Alan, his eyes glow dangerous_ - Chapter 1 Part 2

* * *

**Give Up?**

All of a sudden, Alan felt his body turned hot and hotter each moment, as if it went up in flames, he felt like hundreds of needles pricked into his stomach, chest and guts and everywhere, made him down on his knees and dropped the wand, Alan twitched in pain. The man gave him a mocking laugh, and walked up to the messy black haired boy. He grabbed a fistful of Alan's hair and hissed something that's definitely not in _English_

The red eyes man pushed Alan down on the floor, his hand moved down Alan's throat, then he squeezed the boy's throat slowly with both his hands, and that malicious smile never stopped on the man's face. The woman can't do anything but screamed

The man leaned down and whispered next to Alan's ear

"Not even a scream, huh? Interesting, I thought you must be screaming, begging or do something pathetic; after all you're a Muggle, a disgusting, useless and filthy Muggle. Don't worry this is just the beginning, a small warning to keep you in place, _boy_"

But Alan heard none. His body was screaming in pain, his eyes getting cloudy. Alan wanted to scream out loud and beg this to stop, but instead he clenched his jaw, he wouldn't scream, because it'll getting him to no where and not even change this situation, and Alan wouldn't let himself show his fear in front this man, a stranger, not here, not now...

Damn! – Alan cursed silently

He just wanted to close his eyes for a permanent sleep, a never-wake-up sleep, maybe the pain will stopped, oh god it hurt so much, he wished to die, unfortunately his death was full of pain. '_Why I have to die like this_?'

And Alan decided to close his eyes, to end this. While in his thought, he didn't hear the woman was screaming, begging the man to stop...

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah more grammar and spelling mistakes on the way, life's peachy *sign*. Okay Alan is seriously in trouble, now that's what I like: Totally stuck and no way out, how do you guys feel? Tell me

Uhmm, the truth is I don't know how to get Alan out this mess, "Harry" is powerful, but this is "Alan", yes even if they are the same, Alan is just a _child_. Ughh, now I'm the one who stuck, maybe I should retire for a month…What? It's Summer *smile*

On 13/6, I'm going to Singapore to study abroad, luckily I can take my laptop along, maybe I'll think a way out and write a new chapter before I forget it (I'm a very forgetful person) =]] . Or…I could just put the story on hiatus and run away from it, then come back in a month or more *smirk*


End file.
